cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Cline
}}Lode |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }34 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }August 31, 2155 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Service Chief, Systems Alliance Marine Corps. Head of Restoration Department of United North American War Museum |- style=background:#000000 | Current Location: | }Camp Laurier, Ottawa, Ontario, UNAS |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Eye color: | }Dark Brown |- style=background:#000000 | Hair Color | }Black |- style=background:#000000 | Height: | }6'7 |- style=background:#000000 | Weight: | }290 lb |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Systems Alliance Marine Corps, United North American War Museum |- style=background:#000000 | SAID No: | }1750-MA-0613 |} Michael Cline (known by his handle Lode) is a historian, as well as the Chief Weapon and Vehicle Restorer for the United North American War Museum in Ottawa, Ontario, UNAS, on Earth. Michael is also a Service Chief in the Systems Alliance Marine Corps and a Veteran of the Skyllian Blitz and the Reaper War. Early History Michael was born on August 31, 2155, in Lowell City, Mars, the only son of a Geologist and a Mining Engineer. Being exposed in utero to Eezo during a mining accident made him a Biotic. Michael was one of the top of his class in High School, fostering a love of both History and Engineering. Military History Soon after graduating High School, Michael enlisted in the Systems Alliance Marine Corps. Parris Island was where he went through basic training. It was at Parris Island that Cline met one of his best friends in the Corps: Justin Lafayette. After Basic, Pvt. Cline was shipped to Camp Lejeune for his AIT: Combat Engineer. After graduating his AIT and receiving his L3 combat implants, Pvt. Cline was assigned to his unit: J Company, 4th Battalion, 8th Marines, aboard the cruiser SSV Yorktown. It was here that Pvt. Cline reunited with Lafayette. His tour with J Company was not without action; fighting pirates in the Attican Traverse until 2176, his unit was scheduled to be rotated out of the Yorktown and onto another cruiser: the Lexington. Their stop-over? Elysium. The Skyllian Blitz ended up taking a toll on then-Cpl. Cline's Squad, losing three marines: Pvt. Alf U. Sturm, PFC Manny Lollis, and Cpl. Justin Lafayette. However, The squad persevered, helping to drive the various slavers and pirates off of Elysium. It was on Elysium where Cpl. Cline was awarded the Navy Cross for valour in the face of danger, and a Purple Heart, for wounds received in the Blitz. Soon After, Cpl. Michael Cline was Honorably Discharged from active duty, after serving a four-year tour with the Alliance. Cline then signed up for the Alliance Marine Corps Reserve, stating: "Can't leave a good biotic to waste". Civilian Life After being Honorably Discharged, at the recommendation of his old CO, Michael applied for a job at the United North American War Museum in his parents' hometown of Ottawa, Ontario. Going to night school to get his degree in history, Michael worked hard as a research assistant to some of the historians at the museum. After Graduating with his degree in History, Michael Cline then began his first assignment as part of the museum: A trip to Tuchanka to do research for an exhibit on the history of Krogan Warfare. Michael, with the permission of the clan leader, shadowed Clan Urdnot for two months. Michael recorded quite a few old stories from the krogan of Urdnot, recanting stories of ancient warlords and battles. The Exhibit turned out to be a huge success, with attendance numbers through the roof. Soon after the Tuchankan trip, Michael then found himself as part of the Restoration Department of the UNAWM. Rising through the ranks, Michael soon found himself as the Chief Weapon and Vehicle Restorer for the museum. When it came down to finally hiring an assistant, Michael hired the quarian Fayad'Trodo nar Canton, unaware of the uproar that would accompany it. After word got out that the Chief Weapon and Vehicle Restorer had hired a quarian as an assistant, local members of the Terra Firma party (later recognized as some of the more bigoted members of the political party) soon organized a protest. The organizer of the protest believed "that a museum for human history should have humans interpret human history and staffed by humans: not a third party", while some of the protesters were angry that a quarian got a job that "rightly belongs to a human". What happened would later be posted across the extranet as "The Grizzly Incident", UNAWM Curator and Relay 314 Incident/First Contact War veteran William Pronger driving out in a M29 Grizzly, climbing up on the vehicle and politely asking the protesters to "get of my lawn". This turned out to be a bit of good press, as it both boosted the Museum's standing in the eyes of the galactic community and kicked off the start of the Living History project. Soon Later, A friend of Michael visited the museum, one of the krogan from Clan Urdnot Michael met and befriended on his Tuchankan escapade. With him, the krogan brought a small varren pup as a gift to the biotic museum worker. Michael named the varren Urz, and Urz and Michael have become fast friends. Operation: Salvation's Bane During his stay on the Citadel supervising an exhibit on World War 2 Vehicles and Weaponry, Michael was contacted by Lieutenant Commander James David Lear about joining a team he was putting together for an Operation against the head of the BRRS: Marcus Koren. Michael was recruited alongside Mirala T'Narf, Kyr Nosoric, Rosaline Marks, Sortakani Orren, and Jovina Sethtak. While the biotic combat engineer didn't strike the killing blow, he probably set into motion Koren's final defeat by shooting his AT-20 Unguided Reloadable Rocket Launcher at the crazed biotic. Michael received two broken legs for his efforts, as well as a Meritorious Service Star and his second Purple Heart. The Reaper War Throughout the Reaper War, Michael served with the SAMC's 9th Marine Regiment, participating in the Siege of Ottawa. Michael was later promoted to Service Chief after the death of his Squad Leader. The actions of the 9th throughout the war earned them the nickname "The Battered Bastards of Bytown". Later in the war, the 9th were involved in some of the final actions in London. The 9th primarily fought in the West end of London, as well as forming many of the 'tunnel rat' teams assigned to help clear the London Underground system, being based in what remained of Twickenham Stadium. The 9th received quite a number of casualties during the war, with the final death toll accounting for 45% of the regiment's original compliment. Cline was also wounded during the final minutes of the Reaper War, being shot in once again in the posterior, and earning his third Purple Heart. Post-Reaper War After the end of hostilities, Cline and the 9th Marine Regiment relocated back to Ottawa, becoming the garrison of the newly SAMC-created Camp Laurier. Ottawa, due to its low population compared to other Cities in the region, like Toronto and New York, was spared from much of the damage that plagued those cities post-war, and became a hub for the Systems Alliance's reconstruction efforts throughout Eastern North America. It was during that time that Service Chief Cline's squad received their newest member: Vohkaidin Knox. After a few months, the 9th, during a routine supply run through Philadelphia, were ambushed by a local insurgency: The Keystone Rifles. The Keystone Rifles were one of the many resistance forces on Earth during the Reaper Occupation, primarily operating in Pennsylvania. Post-War, the Rifles' new leadership began ordering attacks on Alliance supply runs and patrols throughout Pennsylvania. After diverting 3 companies from the 9th to flush the KR, as they were known, out of it's base of operations in Scranton. The following battle resulted in quite a few failures in securing many of the objectives laid out, but did result in the capture of the Keystone Rifles' leadership. Cline and his squad almost managed to get through the events in Pennsylvania unscathed. but Specialist Knox was injured during the ambush in Philadelphia, losing his arm during the process. Cline has since felt responsible for Knox's injury, for not being vigilant enough to spot the ambush. Category:Characters Category:Humans